Star Trek: Voyager: Non Sequitur
"Non Sequitur" is the fifth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager, and is the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Livingston with a script written by Brannon Braga. It first aired on UPN on September 25th, 1995. This episode is a Harry Kim spotlight feature. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Star Trek: Voyager was created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor, based on concepts originally developed by Gene Roddenberry. * Stardate: 49011 * This episode is production code number 122. TV Rage.com; Star Trek: Voyager, "Non Sequitur"; Episode Info. * Combining the totals of all episodes from the entire Star Trek line to date, this is the 376th episode of the franchise. * This episode is included on disc two of the Star Trek: Voyager: Season Two DVD collection, which was released on May 18th, 2004. It is included on disc seven of the Star Trek: Voyager: The Complete Collection boxset edition. * Actors Jennifer Lien, Ethan Phillips and Robert Picardo are all credited in this episode, but do not make an actual appearance. They play the roles of Kes, Neelix and the EMH Mark-I respectively. * This is David Livingston's fourth episode of Star Trek: Voyager as a director. It is his first episode from season two. * This is the eighth episode of Star Trek: Voyager written by Brannon Braga. It is his third episode from season two. He works on forty-nine episodes of the series in total as a writer or story developer. * This is the first episode of Star Trek: Voyager that Kes does not make an appearance in. * The shuttlecraft that is lost in this episode is called The Drake. This is the second such vessel that the Voyager crew has lost through the course of the series. * Brannon Braga wrote this episode as a result of concerns that actor Garrett Wang had concerning Harry Kim's actions on the show. Part of which involved the character's lack of physical activity and a desire to have Kim "get the girl". Although Wang thought that Braga was going to conceive these elements throughout the course of the series, he instead squeezed them all into a single episode. Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, Volume 17; June, 1998. * The original Brannon Braga draft for this episode was to include Counselor Deanna Troi as the one who interrogates Harry Kim. However, actress Marina Sirtis was unavailable to shoot the scene. Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages; Edward Gross & Mark A. Altman; Little Brown & Co; June, 1996. Allusions * "Non Sequitur" is a Latin phrase, which translates as, "It does not follow". It refers to a circumstance that is bereft of logic and/or explanation. What else have they done? * Actress Jennifer Gatti is also known for playing the Klingon Ba'el on the two-part "Birthright" episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. She also played Carolyn Pizzoli in episode 1.3 of Surface. * Actor Mark Kiely also played a character named Ching on two episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. He played Doctor Stephen Jensen in the two-part "The Exodus" episode of Sliders in 1997. * Actor Jack Shearer also played Admiral Hayes in Star Trek: First Contact in 1996. * Actor/stunt performer Tom Morga also worked on Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Quotes * Tom Paris: I got as far as Deep Space 9, where I got into a bar fight with a Ferengi and I was thrown into the brig by a very unpleasant shapeshifter. .... * Chakotay: We think your shuttlecraft was caught in some kind of temporal anomaly. * Harry Kim: A time stream? * Chakotay: Yes, you could call it that. * Harry Kim: I've already been briefed, Commander. .... * Lasca: Harry, you better be dying. .... * Harry Kim: What's going on? * Lasca: Harry, just relax. * Harry Kim: Why does everyone say 'relax' when they're about to do something terrible? See also External Links * * * "Non Sequitur" at Wikipedia * * "Non Sequitur" at Memory Alpha * * * References Category:1995/Episodes Category:September, 1995/Episodes